I'm a Barbie Girl!
by jewelledhunter
Summary: A MarySue comes upon the unfortunate Avatar gang. As she drives the entire group mad, the more important question must be asked: How to get rid of her.


She came in a flash of light, more brilliant than the sun. Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang (Momo and Appa of course as well…) looked up and saw her.

She had yellow hair (they always have yellow hair though, right?) with shocking blue highlights that were natural to her. Normally, this would look terrible, but mais non! It looked wonderful on her. She was wearing a kimino that complimented her gross, disgusting blue highlights. She flipped back her perfect hair and said in a loud voice, "My name is Ellen Jade Jen Jun Katara Sokkai Elizabeth. I am the sister of Aang…"

"I have no sister," Aang pointed out.

"And the other Avatar," Ellen Jade Jen Jun Katara Sokkai Elizabeth proclaimed.

"There is only one Avatar at a time," Iroh said, perplexed.

"I can lovebend, waterbend, airbend, firebend, earthbend, bloodbend, shadowbend, Zukobend, brainbend, moneybend, sparklybend…"

"You can't bend me!" Zuko screamed uncharacteristically. Everyone stared at him briefly.

"Yeah. I've come to save the world," Ellen Jade Jen Jun Katara Sokkai Elizabeth said. "You can call me Sky."

"What type of nickname is that?" Katara asked. "That doesn't have anything to do with your real names."

"Forget it, you little hot-tempered kid," Sky said pompously. Katara stared at the girl for a few minutes angrily before bending hot soup toward Sky. Sky grinned and merely bended the soup away.

"Watch it."

"You're unnatural," Sokka said. "There isn't any scientific explanation to explain you! You have to die…now!" Sokka threw his boomerang and Sky promptly took it and bended it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sky said casually as she handed back the misshapen lump that was once Sokka's boomerang to an aghast Sokka. "I can boomerangbend as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sky was staying with them, Zuko wandered idly out of the woods, humming something under his breath.

"What are you singing, Zuko dear?" Sky said, drooling all the while. "I luv your scar! its soo…angsty!" Zuko didn't seem to notice them. He nearly ran into the fire Katara was using to cook.

"Watch it, Zuko!" Toph yelled.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" Zuko muttered.

"What?" Iroh said.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…" Zuko sang in a high-pitched voice. Everyone stared at Zuko in horror.

Aang ran over to Zuko and shook the considerably taller teen by the shoulder. Zuko idly pushed Aang away and continued to sing.

"What is wrong with him?" Toph yelled over Zuko's high-pitched singing. Only Sky seemed pleased. She was sitting and tapping out the rhythm.

"I dunno," Sokka said, staring at Zuko with huge eyes. "I think he got brainbended."

"But there is no such thing as brainbending!" Katara argued. Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Sky.

"She's caused it," Sokka said ominously.

"I'm perfect," Sky said haughtily.

"That seals it," Toph said angrily. "She has mental issues. We have to get rid of her! Look at Zuko," Toph pointed at Zuko. "What would happen if we were all like him?"

"Hmm…he hasn't acted this relaxed since he was banished," Iroh murmured. "Wonder if I can actually get him to drink tea?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aww, aren't you a cute little thing?" Sky cooed to Momo. Momo made a strange agiated noise and dashed up Aang, draping himself over the monk's head.

"Momo!" Aang said loudly to the shivering lemur.

"I am upset. He doesn't like me," Sky pouted.

"You're strange, that's why!" Sokka said. Aang airbended towards her but she airbended as well, causing him to fall back as if blown away by a hundred-mile per hour wind.

"Eek. That was hard," Aang smiled warily.

"That's it!" Toph said. She bended some rocks to Sky who smirked and hit Toph with some rocks on her pressure points. Toph cried out and fell to her knees.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party," Zuko sang. Everyone moaned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh let loose some fire later but it still didn't work.

"Appa," Sky cooed, "can you take me away with Zuko? Just the two of us?"

"Hold it! What about us?" Sokka yelled. Sky looked condescendingly at Sokka.

"You guys are not important compared to me and Zuko's future happiness."

"Imagination, life is your creation," Zuko had been singing for two hours now.

"Argh!" Katara screamed unnaturally. Everyone backed away from her. "I'm sick of your snide remarks!" She picked up a clove of garlic and threw it at Sky's head. Sky screamed and turned to ashes, making a soft whoosh sound.

"Err…" Katara muttered. Zuko's last "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld…" trailed off into the wind. Zuko shook his head and stared at everyone.

"What happened?" Zuko asked. "The last thing I remember is the first night that girl started to camp with us." He stared at the pile of ashes.

Sokka stared as well, before falling over and crying in laughter. Over Sokka's mad laughter, Toph explained.

"That was a thing. I don't know. But the girl was evil. It wanted to take you away with her on Appa and leave us here," Toph said coolly. Zuko looked horrified.

"I have to marry Blue Highlights?" Zuko sputtered.

"She's dead. That's her," Toph pointed at the pile of ashes. "I think at least, she turned into a pile of ashes. And you stopped singing 'I'm a Barbie girl.'"

"What?" Zuko sputtered again. "Barbie girl?" Toph shrugged.

"I don't know what it is," Toph said. Sokka wiped his eyes.

Katara was drinking bitter green tea for some reason, looking morose. She stared at the foam at the top of the tea. "Foam. Foam," and for some reason, started to laugh hysterically. Not the hyper happy laugh. But a laugh that usually makes people send the insane person to the asylum for the rest of their lives.

Everyone looked at each other nervously, and then stared at Katara madly laughing. "We need to get rid of the ashes."

"Au revoir," Sokka said cheerfully as Aang airbended it so far that it ended up on Ozai's head.

And so, the Fire Nation went mad and Zuko was able to become the Fire Lord. The world was peaceful again, without Mary-Sues. But garlic became a part of every household.

AN: Review? I'm sorry they are all so OOC (shudders) but that's what Mary-Sue writers do! Actually, what happened to Katara happened to me; I had gotten extremely mad at my brother and I started laughing about foam. It was scary.


End file.
